Kexi
| operating_system = FreeBSD, Linux, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows | programming language = C++ (Qt, KDE Platform) | platform = | genre = Database creation program | license = mostly LGPL, minor use of GPL | website = | language = Mùltilenguol | status = Aktiv }} Kexi is an integrated data management application by KDE, designed to fill the gap between spreadsheets and database solutions requiring more sophisticated development. Kexi can be used for designing and implementing databases, data inserting and processing, and performing queries. The impetus for developing Kexi came from a noticeable lack of applications having the features of Microsoft Access, FoxPro, Oracle Forms or FileMaker while at the same time being powerful, inexpensive, open-standards-driven and sufficiently portable. Kexi is a component of Calligra Suite. It works under Linux/Unix, Mac OS X (using Fink), Solaris, and the Microsoft Windows (using KDE on Windows) operating systems. Kexi application and libraries is available under the LGPL. User and developer documentation is available under the GFDL. History Kexi development began in early 2003 with large contributions coming until 2008 from OpenOffice Polskahttp://kde.org/support/thanks.php (archived version) (currently OpenOffice Software). Although Kexi was a KOffice project since the beginning, the first release was independent of KOffice. The first public beta release of Kexi was version 0.1 beta 2 on . The first stable release was 0.9 – made available on . A Kexi version with a lower version number – 0.8 – was shipped afterward with KOffice 1.4 on . Further stable versions of Kexi were released with KOffice 1.5 and 1.6 in 2006. From 2004 until 2007 OpenOffice Polska made commercial Kexi releases using release years as version numbers. The first release was Kexi 2004 LT on based on Kexi 0.1. The commercial releases concluded with Kexi 2007.1 in March 2007 based on Kexi 1.1.2/1.1.3. The porting process to KDE Platform 4 took rather long and was finished with the release of KOffice 2.2 in May 2010. Among its new features was a new Report Designer plug-in to replace the KOffice 1.6 stand-alone reporting application Kugar. Kexi 2.3 was released with KOffice 2.3 on with – among other features – a reworked Project Navigator pane. After the KOffice 2.3 release, Kexi moved into Calligra Suite and both were released as version 2.4 on . The most user-visible change was a redone main user interface dubbed Modern Menu. Features Kexi can connect to different database servers such as MySQL and PostgreSQL. It can also work without a server, by utilizing the built-in SQLite 3 database engine. Forms can be created to provide a custom interface to data, and are stored within the database. In 1.x version simple reports can be printed or previewed. Version 2.2 – the first release of the second generation – introduced full-featured report designer and previewer which replaces the earlier KOffice reporting solution Kugar. Scripting using Python and Ruby is available as well as application macros, similar to those in Microsoft Access (in experimental stage). All database objects – tables, queries, forms, etc. – are stored in a single database file, making it easy to share data and design. Application can also import data (tables) from external data sources (MySQL, PostgreSQL, Microsoft Access files, dBASE files) and export data to MySQL or PostgreSQL servers. There is rich support for importing and exporting CSV files. Handling Microsoft SQL Server/Sybase and Oracle databases is in testing phase. If SQLite is used, the resulting database file can be manipulated using many other SQLite tools. Packages / Pakeijs / root@BKTKONOB001:~# apt-get install kexi 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * calligra-data * calligra-libs * libreadline5 * libspnav0 * ruby ** ruby1.8 ** libruby1.8 建議套件： * khelpcenter4 * wordnet * texlive * spacenavd * ri ** ruby-dev ** ruby1.8-examples ** ri1.8 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # calligra-data # calligra-libs # kexi # libreadline5 # libruby1.8 # libspnav0 # ruby # ruby1.8 升級 0 個，新安裝 8 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 9,817 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 40.5 MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main libreadline5 amd64 5.2-11 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main calligra-data all 1:2.4.0-0ubuntu2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main libspnav0 amd64 0.2.2-1ubuntu1 B #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main calligra-libs amd64 1:2.4.0-0ubuntu2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main kexi amd64 1:2.4.0-0ubuntu2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main libruby1.8 amd64 1.8.7.352-2ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main ruby1.8 amd64 1.8.7.352-2ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main ruby all 4.8 B 取得 9,817 kB 用了 7秒 (1,231 kB/s) Selecting previously unselected package libreadline5. （正在讀取資料庫 ... 385026 files and directories currently installed.) 正在解開 libreadline5 （從 .../libreadline5_5.2-11_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package calligra-data. 正在解開 calligra-data （從 .../calligra-data_1%3a2.4.0-0ubuntu2_all.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libspnav0. 正在解開 libspnav0 （從 .../libspnav0_0.2.2-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package calligra-libs. 正在解開 calligra-libs （從 .../calligra-libs_1%3a2.4.0-0ubuntu2_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package kexi. 正在解開 kexi （從 .../kexi_1%3a2.4.0-0ubuntu2_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libruby1.8. 正在解開 libruby1.8 （從 .../libruby1.8_1.8.7.352-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package ruby1.8. 正在解開 ruby1.8 （從 .../ruby1.8_1.8.7.352-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package ruby. 正在解開 ruby （從 .../apt/archives/ruby_4.8_all.deb）... 正在進行 desktop-file-utils 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 gnome-menus 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 bamfdaemon 的觸發程式 ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf.index... 正在進行 shared-mime-info 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 libreadline5 (5.2-11) ... 正在設定 calligra-data (1:2.4.0-0ubuntu2) ... 正在設定 libspnav0 (0.2.2-1ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 calligra-libs (1:2.4.0-0ubuntu2) ... 正在設定 kexi (1:2.4.0-0ubuntu2) ... 正在設定 libruby1.8 (1.8.7.352-2ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 ruby1.8 (1.8.7.352-2ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/ruby1.8 to provide /usr/bin/ruby (ruby) in auto mode. 正在設定 ruby (4.8) ... 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place root@BKTKONOB001:~# Si osou * Comparison of office suites * glom Riförènses Category:Calligra Suite Category:Libörol deitābeis männeijmènt sistèms ca:Kexi cs:Kexi de:Kexi es:Calligra Suite#Kexi fr:Kexi it:Kexi pl:Kexi ru:Kexi tr:Kexi uk:Kexi zh:Kexi